Ejército de Semidioses
by lukes'shair
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester son atraídos hacía una trampa tramada por los dioses. Un príncipe del infierno intenta crear un ejercicio de semidioses y los dioses le piden a los hermanos que entrenen a sus hijos, que los entrenen como cazadores. (Supernatural ubicada en la season 12 (con la menor cantidad de spoiler posibles.) PJ ubicada luego de una semana de la batalla contra Gaia)


Los hermanos Winchester se encontraban en New York, investigando el caso de la muerte de una adolescente, está había sido encontrada con su sangre convertida en un espeso líquido negro que se escurría de sus ojos y oídos.

Sam Winchester pensaba que esto tendría que ver con lo que un demonio menor les había insinuando hace unos días "los jóvenes son nuestro futuro." Mientras Dean pensaba que eso había sido nada más que un invento del demonio para obtener unos minutos más de vida.

—podriamos estar en el búnker, buscando a la pequeña semilla deLucifer.—InsinuoDean Winchester en voz baja mientras ambos hermanos salían de su Impala.

Sam le dio un mala mirada a su hermano mientras caminaban por el pequeño camino de piedra que conducía al hogar de la joven encontrada muerta hace unos días.

Una mujer atendió a la primera llamada en la puerta, parecía una de aquellas mujeres que aún con arrugas al rededor de sus ojos y canas entre sus cabellos parecía en la cima de juventud.

Ambos hermanos se presentaron con nombres falsos y unas placas falsas también.

Al entrar al hogar un acuaduceo se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la sala y así muchos otros elementos pertenecientes a la antigua Grecia y sus creencias. Sam llamo la atención a su hermano con un golpe de su codo en las costillas de otro señalando dichos objetos.

—Hermes me advirtió que vendrían. —Dijo la mujer mientras revisaba su bolso floreado. Sam y Dean tomaron asiento, sorprendidos de que sea la la mujer la primera en comenzar con la conversación.

—¿Hermes?—Dijo Dean

—¿Como él...Hermes griego?—Pregunto Sam tratando de captar la atención de la mujer.

—Aja!—Dijo la mujer mientras levantaba triunfante lo que parecía una enorme moneda de oro, pronto destapó una pequeña tetera que se encontraba en la mesa de café con lo que el pequeño vapor se formó un tenue arcoiris.

Los hermanos no sabían que preguntar y en el preciso momento en que Dean haría un pregunta la mujer aventó la moneda al arcoiris, los hermano pensaron que aquella moneda dorada debía de caer a a la pequeña mesa o al suelo pero no fue así, pareció desintegrarse en cuanto cruzo las pequeñas líneas de color.

—oh Diosa Iris, por favor comunicarme conHermes.—SiSam ya estaba boquiabierto cuando la mujer había conseguido un arcoiris con una pequeña tetera y luz su boca cayó al suelo cuando vio como el arcoiris se transformaba en una pantalla en que un joven de rulos hablaba por lo que parecía un teléfono.

—LosWinchester.—Deansalto un poco en su asiento al escuchar su apellido y ambos hermanos terminaron por levantarse cuando el mismo joven de rulos apareció frente a ellos, cubrió la tetera y termino con el arcoiris.

—Hermes, Dios mensajero y de todo aquel que use la carretera.

—¿Quien diablos son ustedes?—Dijo Dean ignorando la presentación de Hermes.

—supongo que mi padre puede explicarte todo—Antes de que alguno de los hermanos podría negarse Hermes puso una de sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

Antes siquiera de que Dean, el hermano mayor, pudiera soltar un comentario sarcástico aparecieron frente a unas enormes puertas blancas, muy elegantes y con pequeños detalles en oro y piedras preciosas.

Los hermanos quedaron deslumbrados frente a la cantidad de colores de las piedras preciosas, fue Dean el primero en soltar un comentario.

—si pudiéramos robar una de esas piedras, podríamos poner un jacuzzi en el búnker.

—Ni lo pienses, los seres inmortales...Pueden ser...Sensibles.

Ambos hermanos callaron y siguieron al joven de rulos, cruzando la enorme puerta y terminando en una gran sala donde 11 seres enormes se sentaban una rara colección de tronos.

—¿Te acuerdas del Zeus que matamos hace unos años?—Le susurro Sam a Dean pero el joven antes presentado como Hermes contesto antes que Dean

—Yo que ustedes no hablaría de aquello en voz alta, Artemisa está agradecida de que hayan matado su versión que usaba traje de cuero pero mí padre...—Hermes estaba dispuesto a seguir con la conversación pero Dean ya no escucha palabra alguna, sobre un trono se sentaban la mujer más hermosa, sus facciones cambiaban constantemente, en algunos momentos se parecía a Lisa, a otros a algunas mujeres con las que había tenido una que otra aventura. La mujer la miro desde su trono y le respondió la sonrisa al chico de ojos verdes. Mientras tanto Sam capto una mirada grisácea, una mirada que demostraba inteligente y fuerza, una mirada que no había vuelto a ver luego de la muerte de Jessica, y la mujer, en realidad era hermosa.

Zeus carraspeo para captar la mirada de los hermanos. Hermes ya había vuelto a su trono.

—Derodillas.—ReclamoHera.

—usualmente primero debo invitarlas a tomar algo, y luego son ellas las que se arrodillan antemí.—DijoDean descaradamente, no iba a dejarse intimidar por unos seres inmortales de 12 metros de altura. Sam golpeó a su hermano mientras Hermes y el que estaba sentado en un trono de cuero intentaban suprimir una carcajada.

—Sera mejor que yohablé.—dijoun tipo con barba y unasbermudas.—Sam, Dean yo soy Poseidón, dios del mar, este es mi hermano Zeus y el de allí esHades.—dijoseñalando un trono de sombras al final de la fila de tronos, parecía la última adición a estafila.—luegoestá Hera, Demeter, Dionisio, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Atenea, Afrodita y Hermes, quien fue él que los trajo aquí—Poseidon señalaba a cada Dios nombrado mientras decía sus nombres, cada uno saludan de una manera diferente, mientras algunos solo movían sus cabezas otros saludaban efusivamente como Apolo.

—Se preguntarán la razón de estaraquí.—DijoAtenea tranquilamente, ninguno de los hermano la interrumpió, Sam estaba muy ocupado babeando y Dean era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo podría molestar a alguien y cuandono.—Hacealgunos días Hades nos advirtió de un rumor que circulaba sobre el lado Cristiano/católico del infierno, lugar en el que Hades asignó a Crowley, Degon, unos de los príncipes del infierno esta creando un ejercicio, pero no cualquiera, uno integrado por semidioses. Es la primera vez que esto ocurre y la primera vez que una de las antiguas religiones, nosotros, considera necesario para a aquellasnuevas.—Ateneadetuvo su explicación para darle lugar a alguno de los hermanos a hace alguna pregunta.

 **Nota:** **Capitulo 1 de un crossover que se me acurrio de la nada, espero que les guste.**


End file.
